


Your Harbor

by Neld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Hair, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Het Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, is there such a thing as body hair kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neld/pseuds/Neld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg decides to give Benny a surprise on their outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/58844471565 , and the title comes because I was listening to “Harbor” by Vienna Teng and I thought it fit. Also I guess this is a human AU because I didn't put anything about demons or vampires in it.

There was something pretty damn naughty about sitting out in the forest, no one around for at least a mile in any direction, straddling Benny's broad torso and lifting her skirt for him to see that she wasn't wearing panties. But then, Meg was a far cry from a “good girl.” Just walking out to their picnic spot totally commando, the breeze occasionally giving her a dirty little caress, had gotten her engines going. She smirked down at him, giving her hips a shimmy.

“Like what you see?” she asked him, lifting up to let his rough, warm hands slide up her thighs to cup her ass. 

“You know I do, darlin',” he murmured in his honey-thick, “I'm getting turned on” voice, licking his lips and keeping his eyes focused between her legs. She'd never been much of a fan of the totally bare look, not down on her cunt, and he appreciated the soft, well-maintained little bush she had. He slid one hand down and in, fingertip just barely brushing her inner lips where they dangled just past her outer labia, a come-hither motion that teased at what he'd do to her later on. He wasn't surprised to find her already wet, and he licked his lips again, hungry. “Gonna come up here and give me a taste, sugar?”

Meg laughed a little, tossing her hair, and scooted up to straddle his face, dropping her skirt over his head. She lowered her hips until she could feel the soft scratch of his beard on her inner thighs. “Get that sweet tongue working for me, big boy,” she murmured to him. “Get me all nice and wet … there's a good boy.”

Benny chuckled quietly in the darkness beneath Meg's skirt, already able to smell the delicious musk of her arousal, and lifted his head to capture her inner labia between his lips. He sucked gently and tugged with his teeth, pleased to hear a little gasp and moan above him. Hands massaging her hips, he drew her closer, running his nose between her lips, following with his tongue. He tasted quickly, briefly, teasingly into her before licking up to her clit with a hungry little groan. Lapping lightly to feel it against the flat of his tongue, Benny then wrapped his lips around it, giving a gentle suck just to hear Meg swear and feel her rock above him.

“Fuck, you sweet bastard,” she muttered to herself, leaning over him with one hand in the grass, the other pulling at the elasticized bodice of her dress. “So good at working that tongue … keep going for me, papa bear, fuck me good with your tongue.” With a bit of working she got her bodice down, exposing her breasts, and she caressed one with her free hand, thumb brushing her hard nipple as she rolled her hips down to Benny's mouth.

Groaning softly, Benny gave her ass a squeeze, playing the tip of his tongue lightly against her clit a few more times before moving back to the opening of her cunt. She was already wetter, and when he pressed his face against her to fuck her with his tongue, it slid in with ease. She made a breathless little sound above him and rocked her hips again, and he huffed laughter against her, thrusting his tongue slow and firm and curling it inside her. It wasn't as long as his fingers, probably wasn't quite as satisfying for her, but he fell for the way it made her whimper and writhe over him.

Slowly, he pulled his tongue out of her, giving it a moment's rest and teasing her clit with his nose. He caught one of her inner labia to give it a light suck and a little nibble, making sure she was nice and hot for him before tilting her hips so he could run the tip of his tongue over the tiny pucker of her asshole.

Meg swore again above him, back arching as her fingers sank into the grass. “Mother of fuck!” she gasped, thighs starting to tremble. “Benny, shit … nnh … don't think you're getting backstage passes, no matter how good that tongue is...”

Benny chuckled again, large hand kneading her ass gently as he played his tongue over her hole. Once he'd gotten it nice and slicked with saliva, he pressed the tip of his tongue in, humming at her taste. Her thighs were trembling to either side of his head, and he could hear her breath coming in short, pleasured little gusts.

“Okay, okay,” she mumbled after a moment, pulling away a little so she could see Benny's face. She laughed and shook her head, reaching to wipe at his nose with her thumb. “You're always so messy after. Didn't your mama teach you not to play with your food?”

“Guess the lesson never stuck,” he said with a grin, licking his lips clean. “Don't tell me you're already done, sugar.”

“Not even close,” Meg said with a smirk, reaching back to unfasten his pants and push them down his hips. “What have we here? Are you getting off on eating me out, big boy?” She opened her eyes wide, playing at innocent as she traced the outline of his cock through his boxers. “Is this whole thing just for me? And it's not even my birthday...”

Benny moaned softly, hips rocking up to her finger. “All for you, kitten,” he purred, circling his thumbs on her hips. “You gonna be done teasing me anytime soon?”

“Never.” Meg's smirk grew, but despite her words, she worked his boxers down, pushing them and his pants just down to his thighs to free his cock. She glanced back at it, humming in approval of how hard he was, giving him a long stroke. “There's my papa bear. Gonna give it to me hard, Daddy? Are you ready to fuck me?”

He sucked in his breath, hips rocking up into her hand and lifting her up where she sat on his belly. “Born ready for you, little girl,” he murmured, sliding his hand around her thigh to stroke her clit with his thumb. “You ready to take me?”

“Oh yeah, Daddy, you got me nice and wet.” She grinned at him, leaning down to give him a firm kiss and squeezing her hand around his cock. Before they could get too into the kiss, though, she pulled back, lifting up on her knees to back her hips over his lap. One hand still on Benny's cock, she rubbed the head over her slit, getting him nice and slick and moaning softly at the sensation.

Benny relocated his hands back to her hips, lifting the skirt of her dress and twisting it up in one hand so he could watch closely. He could see her slick glistening on the head of his cock, mingling with the precum he knew he was already producing. “That's right, darlin', just like that,” he murmured, his free hand rubbing over her belly. “I can feel how wet you are...”

Meg ran her hand down his belly in return, tugging up his shirt more to expose it and carding her fingers through his thick hair. “That's right, papa bear. All for you,” she murmured, lifting herself up a little more to press his cock inside. She gave a low moan, taking him slow and careful. It made him grit his teeth to hold back, but he was long and thick, and for all her talking she was only so big. Even going slow, she had to pause halfway down, adjusting her position slightly and pulling his hand down her belly to rub her clit with his thumb.

“There we go, little girl,” he urged, eyes traveling up her body, her exposed breasts and hard nipples, flushed neck and cheeks, tousled dark hair, until he could meet her eyes. “You're so sweet to me … so wet and soft...”

Her cheeks flushed darker, embarrassment rather than arousal, and she rolled her eyes at him. “Should give you something to occupy your mouth,” she muttered, even if she secretly liked the way he talked to her like she was something precious, even mid-fuck. She took a deep breath, relaxing a little more, and eased her way down until her hips nestled right against his. As usual, his cock was a snug fit, making her feel stretched and full and hot in a sexy way. She tilted her head back with a sigh, one hand lifting to stroke over her breasts as she gave an experimental grind against him. “That's what I'm talking about, papa bear...”

“Mmhmm,” he purred in agreement, rocking just a little with her, not even enough to provide any friction but just feeling her out and letting her get adjusted. He lightly circled her clit with his thumb and heard the corresponding gasp and light squeeze around his cock. “There we go, sugar. You just start riding whenever you're ready...”

She shot him a challenging look, setting her hands on his chest and curled into his hair to start riding him with intent. It didn't take long before she was groaning his name and tilting her head back in pleasure, hips rocking so he was dragging along her g-spot with each thrust. “Fucking hell!” she muttered under her breath. “Move for me, papa bear, give it to me!”

Benny was all too happy to oblige, settling his feet so he could thrust up and meet her, the air filling with the soft slap of his hips meeting her ass. She was so tight, so wet, and her little moans sounded so good. “That's right, little girl,” he urged, voice gone huskier with desire. “Let loose for me … let me feel that sweet little body let go...” His thumb never stopped massaging her clit, and he watched her face closely, loving the way she looked when she let go.

“Harder,” she panted, dark eyes focusing on his as she picked up the pace. “God, Benny...”

He let go of her skirt, instead reaching for her hip to help guide her down harder, burying himself deep and hard with each thrust. She cried out with the change in position, leaning in to kiss him hard as she came, and he answered her groan with one of his own, feeling her body grip his cock and jerking up hard as he followed close behind her, the both of them riding through the aftershocks. At last, she slumped down on his chest, skin still flushed and breathing hard.

Benny chuckled quietly, still catching his own breath, and rubbed up and down her back. “This is the best picnic I've ever been to,” he murmured. “Oughta do this more often.”

Meg smiled, gently petting through the hair on Benny's chest and brushing her thumb over his nipple. “We'll see,” she said, a sing-song note to her voice. “You wore me out today, papa bear. You and your sexy mouth, and that big sexy cock. I'll need some time to recover.”

He huffed, combing her hair out of her face. “As if you won't be begging for it tonight,” he pointed out, rolling his hips up teasingly just to get an exhausted moan out of her. “C'mon, darlin', let's get you to bed.”


End file.
